iGoodbye Dan
by xFreshCool239x
Summary: When Dan ends the iGoodbye episode with Creddie...what will the Seddiers do? READ TO FIND OUT! Rated T cause violence. (In collaboration with Purple255225)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a collab story with Purple255225 and we will be taking turns to write each chapter. This first chapter is written by me :) Sorry for the bad grammar though :( Enjoy!**

* * *

"That's a wrap!" Dan exclaimed to everyone and later he exited the set.

"Man, I still can't believe it's all over!" Miranda sob.

"I know, I know but at least Creddie is endgame..." Jennette comforted Miranda.

But Miranda just sob even harder, "What's wrong?" Jennette ask with concern in her voice,

"But I don't even like Creddie at all! I want Seddie to be endgame!"

This time Miranda fell to her knees and put her head into her hand and start crying very loudly.

"Aww, Cosmos I know you wanted Seddie to be endgame badly, although it seems weird to me because the characters are play by me and Nate, but still Creddie is ok and i'm sure quarter of the fans will love it, so just accept the fact that Creddie is endgame and calm down alright?"

"Ok..." Miranda sniffled and just then Nathan walk into the set, he just went to the washroom to take a wazz.

"Hey Cosmos, Hey Nettie so what are you guys-OMG Cosmos have you been crying?" Nathan felt curious because he wanted to know what happen while he's at the washroom.

"Yes Cosmos have been crying, and it's for two reasons." Jennette held up two fingers, "One, because iCarly has just ended forever and two, because Creddie is endgame while Seddie is not."

"And Cosmos, i'm also sad that iCarly has end because iCarly is just like my childhood it brings all the good memories and laughter, but just don't let the sadness overcome your future, because that will definitely ruin your future."

After Jennette finish talking she reaches into her backpack for a bottle of water.

"Wait,so Cosmos you wanted Seddie to be endgame but not Creddie?" Nathan is in shock because he doesn't know that Miranda ship Seddie although it's weird because the characters were play by him and Jennette.

"Yes..." Miranda whisper,but before Nathan can utter another word, Dan came into the set.

"Okay you guys it's getting late so all of you better be going home" Dan yawn.

"The iCarly wrap party is on this Saturday night right?" Nathan ask. "Yeah."

"Okay, bye Dan" Three of them respond at once,and they left together side by side.

Just as Dan was about to leave,Noah came running up to him, "WAIT!" "Oh my god Noah, I almost lock you inside here! Where have you been?" "Oh,i was watching some tv program and i fell asleep on the couch." Noah reply.

"Oh, and do you like the ending to the last episode of iCarly? It ends with Creddie." "Umm,well i do not like the ending with Creddie at all, I think it would be better if it ends with Seddie." Noah scratch his head nervously.

"And I think that the Seddie fans will not gonna like this and they will probably be at your front door next morning demanding for an extra episode where it ends with Seddie and not Creddie, and if your not gonna give them their wishes maybe they will come banging on your doors and try to kill you?" Noah fiddle with his fingers like it's the most fun thing to do.

At first Dan stare in shock and later he snap out of it and started laughing, "Oh Noah, you and your crazy stories that will never happen even in a million years!" Dan stated.

Later Noah join in and start laughing with Dan,few minutes later the laughter die down.

"Okay Noah,it's getting late so you better go home."

"Okay bye Dan!" Noah wave goodbye.

"Bye Noah!" And Dan walk to his car and started driving away from the studio, while he's driving he remember the words that Noah had said earlier,

"the Seddie fans will not gonna like this and they will probably be at your front door next morning demanding for an extra episode where it ends with Seddie and not Creddie, and if your not gonna give them their wishes maybe they will come banging on your doors and try to kill you?" But Dan just decided to ignore it and continue the drive back to his home.

(Meanwhile at the Seddie headquarters)

"Captain! Seddie did not get back together by the last episode but instead it ends with Creddie!" A young Seddie member inform the captain.

"WHAT?!" The captain roared in anger.

"It's true sir" another member said.

"Okay the two of you go and tell every Seddie members in this building to get into their battle stations and grab the banners that were laying by the side plus also to remind each of them to bring a buttersock, we're going on a war with Dan and we're gonna take it all out tomorrow!" The captain smirk.

"Sir yes sir!" The two of them salute and run off two different directions.

"Oh Dan, you have just make the biggest mistake of your life and your gonna regret it by tomorrow morning."The captain smirk evily.

* * *

**Review guys! It will make us both really happy :D We'll give you virtual chocolate if you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is written by Purple255225 :) Her grammar is good unlike me :P**

* * *

"Are we good to go?" The captain asked impatiently. He was so angry he thought he would explode any moment.

"Not yet, sir. We're still packing up some food to go." One of the Seddie members updated the captain.

"We don't need food! We need revenge! Tell everyone we're going now." He answered furiously, and the loyal member hurried to do as he was told.

"Dan won't know how we landed on him" The captain said evilly, a huge grin plastered on his face, as he watched out the window how any each and every one of the Seddie warriors are getting into the cars.

He knew they won't let him down, they were just as angry as he was. Well, *no one* was as angry as he was, but they sure were angry enough to do whatever it takes to get their Seddie back. Even kill.

"Everyone is in the cars. We're ready to go sir." The member said excitedly. He couldn't wait to go and get some justice already.

"Fantastic. In exactly 38 minutes from now, Dan will finally get to see hell." He said deviously, laughing his terrifying, evil laugh.

"Yeah, no one messes with Seddie and gets away with it!" The Seddie member added angrily, cutting off the captain's laugh and causing him to death-glare him. "Wha- What?" He asked, a bit scared and confused.

"You're ruining the moment." The captain said, as if it was so obvious.

"S- Sorry?"

"Apology excepted." The captain said rolling his eyes, and continued laughing evilly as if nothing happened.

"You're coming…?" The scared Seddier asked.

"Let's do this thing." He said evilly, but not before shooting another death glare at the boy, and with that they both left the building, driving to Dan Schneider's house, starved for one good, giant meal of revenge.

-(Meanwhile At Dan Schneider's House)-

Dan woke up at 10:34 AM, yawned loudly and got up. He just had the weirdest dream EVER. In the dream, millions of Seddie fans all over the world broke into his house, set it in fire and kidnapped him. What happened next was a little blurry, but he remembered being stuck in a small, stinky, purple room, and an evil laugh echoes between the walls, here and there followed by millions of people screaming at the exact same time the exact same word, "Seddie", and before he knew it he was cruelly murdered by the hands of millions crazy shippers.

'Yeah, like that would ever happen.' Dan thought to himself, amused, and went down the stairs to grab a bite.

He made himself some coffee, took a few chocolate cookies and ate them happily.

iGoodbye got the highest ratings ever since 2010. Yeah, he missed iCarly like everyone, it was like his little baby.

But he knew he can't take care of the baby forever, that it's time for him to let go. iCarly couldn't go on forever, could it? Dan shrugged sadly at the thought.

He couldn't wait to start working on his awesome new show with Jennette, another one with Noah, and he still had Victorious, but he will always miss iCarly, just like he will always miss Drake & Josh, Zoey 101 and any other show he had and done.

He still was a bit tired so he decided to go back upstairs and take a nap. It didn't take much time and he was already asleep.

-(Meanwhile With The Seddie Headquarters)-

"Are we there yet?" one of the smaller Seddiers asked the captain excitedly every few seconds.

"You already asked that! 8 seconds ago!" The captain said impatiently.

"So are we there now?" The girl said, smiling.

"Shut up!" the captain yelled angrily. "You'll know when we'll be there, ok?!"

"How?" she said innocently.

"There will be purple fireworks and little fairies right outside his house to let us know we are in the right place."

"Cool!" she said and started looking around excitedly. She wasn't so small, but definitely very easy to trick on.

"But only if you'll be quiet."

"Fine." She said and kept looking around for the fairies and fireworks that will let her know they're there.

About 9 minutes later the car stopped, parking on the sidewalk, ignoring the rules, and everyone hurried out, screaming, shaking, running all around, staring at the giant house in front of them, talking to each other, waiting for everyone else to arrive, repeating in their heads what to do, looking for food (they were starving), and basically just freaking out.

"Hey! There are no fairies nor fireworks around here!" the girl yelled, disappointed, but no one heard her.

Minutes later all the other cars finally arrived and everyone stood right outside the house, the captain standing in front of them. "Are you ready?" the captain said, holding back his excitement. "LET'S DO THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" he screamed and everyone ran towards the house, trying to find any way possible to get in.

-(Meanwhile At Dan Schneider's House)-

Dan woke up from the sound of screaming. He wondered what could've happened so early in the morning and looked outside the window hoping to get a good view on what's happening.

And he did. He saw tons of people right outside his house, screaming impossible things to understand. Dan stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do, what is this about or even what is happening, when he heard another scream.

And this one he could understand. "Seddie." It was clear and sound, no way to doubt it. Was his dream coming true?

* * *

**Review! And you'll get free chocolate cake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is written by me :) As always sorry for the bad grammar.**

* * *

"How could this be true?" Dan rub his eyes and blink to try make the angry crowd disappear because he thought that the sleepiness has cause his eyes to start seeing stuff, but it was still there and the chanting get even louder than last time and that's when he knew his life is in great danger.

(Meanwhile outside Dan's house)

"Captain what are we going to do now? We can't stand here the whole day yelling "SEDDIE! GIVE US SEDDIE!" passerby will think that we're nuts for yelling at a house" A Seddie member name Ashley tell the captain that it's no use to keep chanting, he will not even open the door and greet them.

So the captain tell Ashley to just keep doing it, but Ashley just keep on protesting and that just got the captain mad, without warning the captain shot her a death glare that no one will able to handle it, cause the glare was just too scary that if you stare long enough you'll wet your pants.

Ashley gulp and decided to shut her mouth and just go back to what other Seddie members were doing.

(Meanwhile inside Dan's house)

"Ok, just don't panic and open the door to greet them" Dan keep saying it to himself to not worry and just open the door, a minute later he man up and open the door and he was greeted by thousands of young and old Seddie fans.

When he step outside the door every Seddie member stop chanting and stared angrily at Dan, that just scared the hell out of Dan and when he tried to retreat back into the house, the captain step forward and face Dan.

The captain speak "Dan, we ultimate Seddie fans have gather here to demand you to change the iGoodbye ending that will end with Seddie and not Creddie" Dan tried to explain that it cannot be change but the captain never listen and demand his members to start charging at him but before any of them can get to him, he already ran back inside the house and lock the door with many locks and he even push the heavy and big cabinet to block the door too.

And there's still loud banging noises at the door, few minutes later the captain growled in anger and stop banging the door, he turn to huge crowd,

" MY FELLOW SEDDIERS AND JATHANERS (Jathan), WE ARE GOING TO BRING OUT THE ULTIMATE WEAPON!" the crowd roared and begin to help take the ultimate weapon out of the vehicle.

While they are doing that the captain just stay at his exact spot with a revenge face and is imagining what's gonna happen next after the weapon is ready.

* * *

**Review. That'll make us soooo happy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is written by Purple255225 :)**

* * *

"Wow" all the Seddie members said in admiration as they glanced at the ultimate weapon standing near the vehicle, ready to attack.

The captain laughed evilly as he stared at the weapon. He didn't wanna use it, but Dan left them no choice.

He knew that with such a thing nothing will stop them from getting their revenge. Nothing.

"Are you ready?" he asked the members that were in charge of the ultimate weapon, can't wait to see Dan's expression on his face when they burst into his house so easily.

"Yeah, should we start now?" The oldest one of them answered after checking the weapon one more time, just to make sure.

"You should've start a long time ago." The captain snapped. "Now hurry up and get us in there!"

All the Seddie members moved from the door to make room for the members that are carrying the weapon to pass and prepared themselves for what's gonna happen next.

"Before we use the ultimate weapon I have something to say to you all." The captain announced loudly, taking the attention from the ultimate weapon to him.

"We have gone through so much together, with each other, with Seddie, we cannot let it all be for nothing, do you understand?" He said and stared at the members, all together and in separate from each other, as they nodded and mumbled "Yes", "Yes, sir", "Understood", and such as that.

"Good. Now remember, when we go in there we can't leave any evidences that prove we were there. We are way too good for prison." He smiled, his smile looking evil as always.

"I want you all to back off a little. This weapon is a lot more deadly than you think." He said and everyone did as he said, and the Seddie members that were in charged on the weapon set it to start in 5 seconds. "It's time to go in."

(Meanwhile With Dan)

Dan was back in his bed, trying to calm himself down.

He tried to convince himself they'd go away any moment since they got no possible way to get in there and get what they want, but they looked pretty serious to him, like they'd do anything for this cause.

He had no idea people care about Seddie so much.

He got up and looked outside the window for a brief moment, hoping they are already gone, but they were still there.

He quickly got back to bed. Looking at them made him feel angry, scared, sad and regret at the same time, and he didn't like that. They really started to creep him out he even thought about calling the cops, but eventually decided not to.

Some of them were only 11, maybe 12; he didn't wanna get them in trouble.

'Plus,' he thought, 'they can't do anything to me. Even if they do get in, they are not old enough to kill me or anything.

All they can do is asking for something they can't and won't have.' He convinced himself and smiled, sure everything will be ok. Well, that was until he heard the blast.

* * *

**As long as you review, we'll be happy, you'll get chocolate and you'll get nuts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is written by me :)**

* * *

The tennis ball flew straight to Dan's window and break through it, the glass shattered to the ground creating a huge mess.

Dan had already run to another room to hide.

After a few minutes when he hear total silence he slowly walk out of the room and into his bedroom, he look around the room and boy it was mess!

His anger is bubbling inside of him, he walk towards the window and look down at all the seddie members.

"HEY! COULD YOU GUYS STOP IT?! JUST ACCEPT THAT IT ENDED WITH CREDDIE!" he shouted.

"NEVER! YOU KNOW THAT WE WANTED SEDDIE TO BE ENDGAME BUT NOOOO YOU DECIDED TO TROLL US SO LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE CREATED AFTERWARDS! YOU HAVE CREATED WAR! AND YOU'RE ARE GONNA FIGHT BACK!" The captain shouted back.

All the seddie members shouted in agreement.

He signed in frustration and went to sit on his bed, when all of a sudden there is a loud crash that is coming from downstairs and there were shouting.

He know that it's gonna happen so he run to his basement, went inside a secret smaller room to hide, he hug his ugly doll which is on the floor close to him for dear life.

(Meanwhile with the Seddie members)

Everyone of the member have prepare a marker pen, the use of the marker pen is for to vandalize the walls.

Every Seddie member is running around the house writing Seddie everywhere, there are even neighbours who came to calm them down but it didn't work instead they beat the neighbours up.

(Back To Dan)

Dan had been sitting inside the secret room for the past 10 minutes and he REALLY gotta use the restroom.

He search frantically for a restroom down here but there was none, so he had no choice but to use the restroom upstairs where are currently being bashed by the Seddiers.

He walk as quietly as he could up the stairs and to the entrance, he look around just to be sure they are looking and quickly advance to the bathroom, but he is unlucky cause a Seddier spotted him and everyone charge towards him.

Some seddiers jump on him ripping his clothes off until he left with only his boxers while the others beat him up, but he manage to escape by punching them back and he quickly run back to the secret room.

He lock the basement door with many locks and put anything heavy he can find against it.

Once he is sure that it's unable to bash the door open, he went back to the secret room and sat down once again.

He started saying his goodbye to his family and relatives recording it with his phone, suddenly there is a loud crash above which make him collaspe on the floor, he had no energy to get up so he just lay there.

Suddenly he got an idea, he quickly send a text message to Jennette and Nathan that written

"JENNETTE AND NATHAN YOU GUYS GOTTA COME AND HELP ME! THERE ARE THESE CRAZE SEDDIE FANS WHO ARE DEMANDING FOR SEDDIE IN iGOODBYE, JUST COME QUICKLY AND SAVE ME I'M AT MY HOUSE! PLEASE AND HURRY!"

Once he press the send button, he put away his phone and just hope that Jennette and Nathan will save him from this huge war he created.

* * *

**Review my friends :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the final chapter and it's written by Purple255225 :)**

* * *

There was a big loud noise coming from outside the basement.

Dan didn't know how they did it, but the door was now wide open.

Dan quickly got up and tried to run, to pass through them, but one of them caught him before he could walk more than 2 steps.

He carried Dan upstairs, a satisfied evil smile on his face.

When they got up the stairs the satisfied evil Seddier threw Dan harshly on the living room floor, where thousands of Seddie warriors stood watching, waiting for their beautiful grand finale.

They all gathered around Dan, that refused to look too scared in front of them.

Dan laid there, trying to stop shaking, hoping Jennette and Nathan will come soon to his rescue.

But they didn't. Not in time, anyway.

"Allow me," the Captain said, his eyes sparkle with joy from what he is about to do.

He grabbed his knife, his small yet deadly knife, and proceeded towards Dan.

All the other Seddiers made room for him to walk and Dan stared at the knife in the captain's hand, his eyes full of fear.

He gulped loudly, his all body was now shaking, and hoped for a miracle.

But his prayers were for nothing.

"You mislead us. You made us trust you, believe we have a chance, only to cruelly crash us, break our hearts, kill any little kind of joy in our lives. You played with us like puppets!" The Captain yelled, trying not to completely lose his mind.

"You try to please everyone but you don't get how it only hurts everyone, including you, more. You think you can get us to watch Sam & Cat with your lies, but you don't understand it only makes us a lot less excited about it. All these tweets, hints, there were all lies. All those moments between Sam and Freddie, how they shared their first kiss, got together, said they loved each other, all the development. Apparently it all meant nothing." The Captain said, his eyes not moving for even one second from the terrified Dan that was lying on the cold floor, and played with his knife, what only got Dan even more terrified.

"So now…" The Captain continued, an evil smile forming on his face. "We are getting our revenge. You deserve to feel all the pain we do."

Dan was still shaking, trying to convince himself he is gonna come out alive.

He wanted to tell them they were wrong, but he knew how right they were. He did play with them and he knew it.

"Any last words?" The Captain said, smirking, and after a few seconds of silence from Dan he continued.

"Thought so," he smiled. He bend down near Dan. "Don't worry," he whispered in his ear.

"It's only gonna hurt a lot." He then grabbed his knife harder and in one quick movement stuck it in Dan's stomach.

Dan screamed. He looked pale and started coughing and throwing up blood.

A few moments later the Captain pulled out the knife, which was now full of warm blood and stuck it right in Dan's cold heart, making sure to make the best pain out of it.

Dan was twitching on the floor. He tried to keep calm but couldn't stop screaming.

The Captain kept hurting him with his knife and smiled as he saw the blood coming out of him.

The Captain now turned to Dan's hands. The hands he used to write that awful end for Seddie.

He grabbed Dan's right hand as hard as he can and twisted it. Dan's screaming got louder. He couldn't take it anymore.

The Captain then used his knife to cut his hand and then moved to the other hand and did the same thing.

"How are you gonna use these to write now, Dan?" The Captain laughed evilly and twisted Dan's hand a little more.

"That's right, you won't!" The Captain yelled, losing control.

"You will never write another script that will make people all over the world burst into tears of anger and disappointment! You will never tweet another false hint! And most importantly, YOU WILL NEVER SEE ANOTHER SUNSET!" He screamed.

And with that he stuck the knife in Dan's head, as deep inside as he could.

Dan coughed hard, threw up blood, twitched nonstop, screamed and tried to get some air.

He knew he won't make it. He tried to say something, just one last thing.

He didn't know what to say but he felt the need to say something. But every time he tried to speak he choked. Blood was coming out of every part of his body. The Captain smiled at this sight.

"My- My doll!" Dan let out a scream between his coughs. He wasn't gonna say that but it just came out of his mouth. And as soon as he said it he realized he needs it by his side.

A young Seddie member handed the ugly doll to the captain.

Apparently he took it with him. "This ugly thing?" The Captain smirked. "Don't worry. We'll make sure it's gonna die with you." He said and tore down the ugly doll to millions of tiny little pieces and then threw it in the puddle of Dan's blood, right next to him.

"You see this?" The Captain pointed at the tiny little doll pieces.

"This is how you made our hearts look like!" He yelled and once again stuck his knife in Dan's stomach. Dan let out another scream; tears were now running down his face. "You deserve this," he said, kicking Dan.

And all of a sudden the screaming stopped. Dan's skin looked paler than ever. The terrified look in his eyes became empty. Lifeless.  
The Captain smiled his evilest, happiest, smile. "I'll see you in hell," he whispered to the body and stuck his knife right in Dan's heart again, just for fun.

-(Meanwhile With Jennette and Nathan)-

Nathan parked his car outside Dan's house and he and Jennette got out of the car.

"What do you think that text mean?" Jennette asked as she closed the car door.

"I don't know," Nathan said. "It could mean anything. I just hope he is ok."

And with that they went to the house. The door was unlocked. It seemed broken. Jennette and Nathan exchanged worried looks and walked in.

A dead Dan was laying on the floor, surrounded by hundreds, maybe even thousands, of people from all ages.

Jennette and Nathan looked at the body, then at the people, then at the body again. They were terrified. They couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Wha- What's going on here?" Jennette asked, a bit scared. She was afraid she's gonna end up like him.

All the Seddiers looked up at them and the Captain walked to her and smiled. "Jennette!" he called happily. "I've always wanted to see you. You are truly amazing."

"Thanks, I guess…" Jennette said, confused. She needed to know what's happening.

She looked at Nathan and saw him sitting on the floor, probably still trying to process the fact Dan is dead, and that his body is only a few inches away from them.

"So why is Dan dead?" she asked directly, not putting much thought to the words coming out of her mouth.

"See, Jennette, Dan fooled us. He caused us a huge heartbreak kids our age shouldn't have. He caused us damage that can never be fixed. He drove us crazy. And this is not something that goes away with time. So we figured we'd get a little revenge to make him know exactly how we feel. How he made us feel. I, and my other fellow mighty Seddie warriors, realize it may seem a little bit too much. We are very aware of the consequences. But we had what we had to do. He got what he deserved." He smiled.

"So you murdered Dan just because he didn't make Seddie endgame?" Jennette tried to understand.

These people looked crazy to her.

"Yes. And if you and your friend Nathan don't wanna end up the same way there are only 2 things you need do-"  
Nathan seemed to finally get back to himself and cut the captain off.

"We can call the cops."

The Captain looked amused. "Please. We are more than 1 thousand people here, and there are a lot more all over the world. You can't stop us. Plus, some of us are too young to go to jail. And I have my own ways." His eyes sparked deviously.

"So if you wanna keep living you must: 1. never tell anyone everything you know about Dan's murder, and 2. recreate the iGoodbye ending ships. Seddie is endgame this time. Like the original iGoodbye never happened. Get everyone else to do as we say. We will take care of the writing and directing." Jennette and Nathan looked carefully at each other, trying to decide what to do.

"I guess we don't have a choice," Nathan gave up and Jennette agreed.

The Captain smiled in satisfaction. "So it's a deal."

Weeks later Jennette and Nathan already took care of everything. They only told Jerry, Miranda and Noah the truth about Dan's murder, with the permission of the Captain, of course, to make them realize why it's so important to do this.

They were terrified too but agreed to help. The cops were still looking for the murderer.

The Seddiers did a really good job disappearing evidences so the police barely had a chance finding out what really happened.

The people in Nick didn't understand why it was necessary to make another iGoodbye episode, but the cast seemed to convince them really well because after a while they seemed really excited about it and promoted it very well, making sure to make it clear the original iGoodbye never happened and everything that happened there never existed.

That it's not just another way to end iCarly, it's THE way to end iCarly and that is how it's gonna end. A month later the episode aired and everyone, but the few Creddiers, loved it.

"You need courage to get what you want," the Captain once said.

"Without courage all you do is waiting for a miracle to happen. But when you're brave enough you do things yourself, you make it happen just in the way you want it to, and only then you can be truly happy and satisfied in your life."

And as you must already know, the captain is ALWAYS right.

* * *

**Gruesome isn't it? Well that's what Dan get for not ending iGoodbye with Seddie. REVIEW! :)**


End file.
